The Awakening
by smileyboo101
Summary: When the past and the present collide in a twisted web of what we call life, what happens to the future?


_Run, run, run away_

My breathing deepened as I lost the true essence of where I was going. My feet were moving on their own. My mind and body were separated as I sprinted towards something. Anything...Away from what I had. I need to get away...

_Buy yourself another day_  
_A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear_

My mind scanned back and forth through images. Memories I presume. Memories from that night flood me in sadness yet my direction became clear. The tree. The tree had the root of everything that... that I am. It's the root to all evil. It's the root to me , but what am I?

_So low and only you can hear_

The question I as myself day in and day out since I was told the truth. I secretly cursed myself for being the way I am. For having to know everything... Some secrets were meant to be secrets.

_Run, run, run and hide_  
_Somewhere no one else can find_

_Tall trees bend their leaves pointing where to go_

I eventually realized I wasn't running anymore. I made it to the tree without realizing where I truly was. I looked up at the ancient tree that I've seen in my dreams so many times. The tree that seemed so homely and it gave me a time to think while I wait, hoping the others were still alive. I sat at the stem of the tree and began to think back...

_Where you will still be all alone_

Back to when I found out who I was_, _what I was_, _and who _he_ was...

_Don't you fret, my dear_  
_It'll all be over soon_  
_I'll be waiting here for you_

* * *

I hate waiting for my sisters to get dressed when we go to parties_,_ hence the reason I leave alone yet something stopped me. It's that dream. I've been thinking about it all night. All day_, _through my classes. I sat on the couch_, _analyzing everything... It was about me and this guy. He was gorgeous_, _yes that's coming from me_, _Buttercup Utonium. He had this rocking body that was clearly shown through his all black façade. He had tousled sexy ebony hair and his eyes... May the memory of them forever be embedded in my brain. They were so electric and bright yet deep and mysterious and I feel like I've known him my whole life yet I swear I've never seen him once. I wouldn't miss a guy like that! He was watching me from afar_,_ he would wink and suggest that I came to him but I never did.

I was pulled from my mini-gnaw session when Blossom came down the stairs in a sexy red cut-out dress. "Look who is planning to get laid tonight" I smirked while she went back upstairs.

"I'm not wearing this Bubbles!" She went back upstairs and I quickly stopped her.

"You look different and in your case_,_different is good." She rolled her eyes and pushed past me.

"You're not helping"

"I actually am_,_ when's the last time you got some since Liam?" I looked at Blossom knowing I had a point. Liam is her ex that she's still kinda into and vise versa. I don't particularly like him but who am I to judge others relationships when I've never had a stable one? She turned around to look at me and I noticed she didn't look _that_ slutty. Her makeup was neutral and made her light eye makeup emphasize her unnatural colored eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't change" I smirked as she went back down the stairs because I knew I got to her. We've all changed and developed for the better_, _now that we are in college there are no boundaries for us.

I looked at myself in the full mirror when Bubbles came down the stairs. "Stop gnawing over yourself BC"

"You just want me to move over so you can look at yourself"

"Is it that obvious?" I made a little room for Bubbles and we posed in the mirror dramatically."You're wearing that dress! Its perfect_, _just like I thought it would" I looked at myself in deep detail. I was wearing a green and white colorblock mess bodycon dress that Bubbles picked out for me_, _because I never would have bought it but she simply insisted. "And those shoes_, _perfect choice." I didn't really pay attention to my shoes but as I looked down I noticed they were a good choice.

"You look great as well_, _as usual." Bubbles wore a halter lace bodycon dress that had a slight blue tint to it. She smiled back at me before sharply turning around_, _whipping me with her hair. "So are we ready yet?!"' I was slightly frustrated but I knew this was my fault. I should have been left. I looked back to the mirror has a heard the lack of response. My hair was so shiny and thick and it cascaded down to the middle of my back_, _ just looking at it the memories of that dress seem to hit me.

He just stands there_, _looking at me. Sending shivers down my spine without any interaction_, _I felt as thought I'm in the palm of his hand and I don't even know his name..."Stop thinking about that mystery guy and let's go'

"How do you know he's what I was thinking about?"

"He's all you think about these days"

"Yeah**_,_ **he's replacing that little hole you had in your heart when you left-"

"DON'T MENTION HIM" The sound of his name just makes me angry! My sisters sure know how to get under my skin. I walked out the house, letting that situation go . They could find their own fucking ride!

* * *

I parked my motorcycle and walking inside the house. it was dark yet strobe lights were flashing. I instantly felt the body heat from the dance floor and the aroma of alcohol in the air. A small smile crept upon my face as I came into comfort with my element. I made my way towards the liquor to see a familiar face. "Knew you would be here" I couldn't help but smirk as I saw those grey eyes looked up to mine. He smiled back.

"I could say the same with you. Haven't talked to you in a while"

"I know, I've been purposely avoiding you." I gave a small laugh to let him know what exactly I had hinting towards.

"That was one time BC"

"All i have to say Joey is Bros before hoes. Now pour me a shot or three"

"Take it easy tonight, this is a new crowd of people you don't want to freak them out do you?"

"Why not? Not like the benefit my life" I took the shots Joey poured on the table and swallowed them down with ease. "Great way to start this night off. Wanna dance?" He rolled his eyes before letting me pull him along. The crowd was thick but I knew my way to the dance floor. The air became thicker and things quickly got hot. Joey pressed his body against mine as if this was the routine and i let the rhythm take control.

_I'm feelin your vibin I'm ridin high, its exotic_  
_And I want you, and I want you here_

Joey takes hold of my hips to help me get a hold of the rhythm but I soon take the lead. That's one that I like about us, no matter how long we spend apart we can jump right back into things when we do reconnect.

_Pull me closer and closer and hold me tight to your body_  
_I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near!_

I turned to look at Joey and that's when the liquor began to kick in. He must have noticed as he got more provocative with his movements. Our past began to rekindle itself within me...So many memories.

As the song came to an end, Joey and I were as close as ever...Like when we were in engaged. Yeah that happened and I remember ever moment from it...Just as I was about to play along, someone grabbed my hand away. Blossom had the look of worry on her face then I remember my promise. She pulled me along and I followed back into the kitchen. "Don't get caught back up into that"

"I was doing fine" I snatched my hand away from her. I didn't need a babysitter and frankly she was pissing me off.

"You were slipping and you know it. A thank you would be nice."

'Fuck you." I walked out the opposite way I came in, finding myself outside. I knew that air was suppose to be cool but I felt nothing but humidity maybe from my anger... I sat in the lush grass, trying to calm myself down. My history of guys is long and dangerous. None of the guys I was with could handle me except 2. Joey and ...Mitch. UGH fuck me. Just saying his name gives me the creeps and reminding myself of that story will be the death of me.

I heard grass srunch behind me so I looked back and saw Joey's grey eyes. I said nothing as he sat beside me, "what are we gonna do with each other?"

'Stay friends and always have each other's back's. That's the promise we made" I didn't look at him again, knowing this guys was my weakness only made me angrier.

"Of course... That promise we made will always be there but seriousness aside. There's a party in there and your sister are apart of it but not you? What's wrong with that sentence?" I turned to smile at him.

"Well lets go!" I grabbed his hands and we followed the electric music that seemed to fill the house.

* * *

The night was slowly coming to a close as my phone read 3:27 am, or so I think it did. "You keep looking at your phone so I'm guessing you're thinking about leaving?"

_I know that we are upside down_  
_So hold your tongue and hear me out_  
_I know that we were made to break_  
_So what? I don't mind_

"Well yeah I have responsibilities to handle in the morning"

"Yeah like hanging out with me"

"Are you asking?"

_You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds_

"I know that asking you anything gets me nowhere. So let's hang out tomorrow at the beach" I know this is a bad idea...

_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_  
_I know that we were made to break_  
_So what? I don't mind._

"Yeah sure why not, I'll call you" I begin to walk away, proud of myself but he pulled me back into his hard chest.

'You better" He stared into my eyes dramatically and I held my breath, hoping I wouldn't do anything I might regret. "Goodnight"

_Are you gonna stay the night_  
_Are you gonna stay the night_  
_Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

"Goodnight" He kissed me on my forehead before turning the other direction to leave. I almost fell to the floor because my knees were so weak. I just stared at the direction at which he left... The boy had my heart in his hands and he knows it.

Once I calmed my heart down I went searching in the house for my sisters. Blossom was cuddled up in the couch with some guy that was like the bad boy version of Ed Sheeran. The seemed to be just talking. Weird, what guy would just be talking with a girl who looked like that. Maybe he's genuine. I watched them closely as Blossom was doing her signature laugh and he swept her bangs behind her ear. Classic move and she was buying into it all. Time for me to intervene. "Bloss, I'm gonna head out." She looked up at me and there was something different about her.

"Before you go, meet Brick" I looked at the guy closer to see the details of each tattoo on his sleeve. He was hotter close up then farther away and his eyes were something special. They were a deep crimson color that screamed mysterious. He held his hand out but I just stared at him.

"Buttercup" He looked at Blossom.

"Just exactly like you said she would be, reminds me of a friend of mine. He's around here some where. So Buttercup, why are you leaving so early?"

"I'm all partied out and I really want to go home. Since Blossom hasn't stop blushing since I made it over here, my best guess is that I'll see you more often."

"Maybe so"

"Yeah if you do, bring some hot friends" He laughed. I grabbed my helmet off a near by table. "Nice meeting you Brick, I'll see you at home Bloss". I made my way towards the exit when I felt someone bearing their eyes into me. I checked my surroundings and saw something on the stairs... I moved closer to see some bird. Wow... I moved on down back to where I was going. My bike was nicely parked yet I saw someone admiring it. "You can look but never touch"

"Now what fun is that" The guys voice was deep as ever and his face was covered my the shadows but once I got closer I got a good look... "Does that rule apply to you too?" I saw him give me a sexy smirk that quickly was replaced with a surprised facial expression.

_Are you gonna stay the night_  
_Are you gonna stay the night_  
_Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

"I know I'm that hot but conduct yourself, I'm a lady" He just stared at me with the same facial expression. This guy was the guy from my dreams and there was no question about it. His eyes were like a sea of the creamiest, deepest emeralds... He moved closer to me but i couldn't move further away like I wanted to... He got closer and closer and I just stood there like a statue. My head was telling me to run but my heart panted my feet on the ground. Talk about conflict.

He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close in possession, as if I was his. Our faces were so close, I felt my breathing stop...literally. "It's you" His arm fit me so naturally.. this whole situation felt so natural and so true. He leaned in closer to kiss me. His hands moving up my body for a firm hold, leaving a trail of sensation behind every touch. All the hairs on my body were up and alert. mY heart was racing and I felt myself involuntarily respond to him. His body was firm and fit, obviously he was an active gym attender. His face was...dare I say it, perfect. Not a flaw... He had this bad by persona about him but I felt as if I knew that wasn't true. I fee as if I know him and I have my whole life. Our foreheads touch and that's when everything changed...

_Are you gonna stay the night_

_Doesn't mean we're bound for life_  
_So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

* * *

**First song was Kingdom Come- The Civil Wars**

**Second song was Whining Up- Kat Deluna**

**Third song was Stay the Night- Hayley Williams ft Zedd**

**REVIEW :)**


End file.
